The Play List
by Underground star
Summary: This is a challenge to write a fan-fic to every single song on my playlist so here goes and this is with everything! Lukier, Adommy, Keveridge, Timids, Andley, Frerard, etc!
1. the playlist

Ok guys this is a challenge that im doing, so I listen to the songs in my playlist and write a song based on that song! Ok lets go :)

**And my thing is based on all different fandoms!**

The play list

My immortal-Evanescence

The pleasure of the pain-Fearless Vampire Killers

Run away train-Yashin

Sexting-Blood on the dance floor

Sing-My Chemical Romance

Could we burn, darling?-Fearless Vampire Killers

Bite my tongue-You me at six ft oli sykes

Flesh-Simon Curtis (that will be fun)

Damned if I do ya-All time low

The drug in me is you-Falling In Reverse

Gives you hell-All American Rejects

Love drunk-Boys like girls

Out of my mind-B.O.B ft Nikki Minaj

Party girl-Mcfly

Rebel love song-Black Veil Brides

Tainted Love-Marilyn Manson

Time bomb-All Time Low

Whataya want from me-Adam Lambert

Last Friday Night-Woe is me

You give love a bad name-Bon jovi


	2. My Imortal

**MY IMORTAL-EVANESCENCE**

**Lukier**

Kier's pov

"I can't believe he didn't show, I've been waiting weeks on tour to come back and see him and he never showed up," I yelled at myself walking along the pier "where are you look?" I asked looking at the floor, tears building up in my eyes. I sat down on the edge of the pier looking out into the distance of the beach seeing far out into the ocean "why Luke? Why" I cried, all I wanted to do is hold him in my arms. I moved my hair out of my eyes looking at my phone seeing if I had a message from Luke "empty shock" I closed my phone and through it on the floor, I might have broke the phone but I didn't care "luke you promised" I whispered looking back into the water the tears rolling down my face taking my eyeliner with it.

I'm so tired of this, he promised before and he always let me down, I wish I didn't love him but I do and I need him more than ever and shocker he's not here "why promise if you're only gonna break my heart" I asked just then a young couple walked past starring at me "are you ok?" the young female asked "yeah…fine" I replied before turning back round to hide the fact that I was crying "are you sure?" she asked walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "yeah I'm fine really" I replied not turning round and shrugging off her hand "oh, ok then have a good night" she smiled "yeah.. you too" I replied still not looking at her. I heard her walk away and went to retrieve my phone "cracked" I laughed to myself "I walked back up to the edge of the pier and looked back over the edge "I really thought he loved me" I admitted to no one "clearly that only happens in fairy tales" I laughed sitting on the edge with my feet dangling over the edge, I grabbed a few stones and started throwing them watching them skimming over the water, it was really dark out and the pier was creaking like mad not that I cared, it was actually pretty calm and quiet just what I need right now.

I leaned against a near by pole sticking out of the ground and just sobbed with my head in my hands "why Luke?" I asked into the air, I knew no one would reply so I just sat there in silence for about another half and hour. I picked up my phone one more time just to see if there was any messages or missed calls "you could at least message me and tell me your not coming" I said chucking my phone back on the ground watching it brake into pieces, I smiled a little just looking at it, all over the floor. But something was in the back of the phone, which had fallen out from when it smashed "what is that," I question myself bending down to pick it up `it was a picture of me and luke` I ripped it into shreds my tears landing on the paper and then I flung it into the ocean.

"Good riddance" I shouted watching it land on the water "I need you Luke and where are you? Not here, when are you ever here?" I ask to myself `he's not coming, just give up` my brain tells me but my heart is saying otherwise `no he'll be here, just wait and see` But my brain speaks louder then my heart and for the last time I go to sit on the edge of the pier and just look over at my reflection in the mirrored water "aren't I good enough?" I asked it "obviously not in his eyes" I told myself `maybe I should just go home and forget about Luke` I thought to myself "easier said then done" I informed myself, so I climbed up the pole to as high as I could and looked back towards the beach "I'm sorry guys but I need him more then anyone could ever know" I whispered and then let go, falling off the pole and hitting the water with a hard splash, then my head went under and I started to panic, I tried to swim but I couldn't my head went under again and it didn't come back out all I saw was black and I felt numb then nothing…

**OH NO POOR KIER, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? YOU HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT 3 **


	3. Pleasure of the pain

**KEVERIDGE!**

**KIERS POINT OF VIEW**

Me and Laurence where on our way to our house after a day out with the guys "so babe whatcha wanna do" Laurence asked sarcastically "oh shut up" I replied slapping in the gut not enough to hurt `_I wonder if he would ever actually go out with me`_ "wow what the fuck" I said out loud "wow calm down it was just a joke you pansy" I looked at Laurence and immediately looked down "no it wasn't you, I just had a weird thought" I chuckled dryly "yeah ok then kemp" he chuckled and walked closely to me, "come on babe, whataya wanna do?" he asked taking my hand in his `_I know he does this for a joke but still I wish it was real` "_shut up" I whispered so Laurence wouldn't hear "are you gonna answer my question or…?" he asked then I realised I still hadn't answer him "oh umm how bout we just watch a movie and get a kebab" I suggested "sounds great" he laughed starting to pull me along by my wrists "calm yo tits boy" I laughed as he continued to pull me.

It didn't take long to get back to the house as all of us only lived a few minutes away from each other, "well what movie shall we watch?" I asked as he took the keys out of his back pocket "umm more to the question what type horror, comedy, fantasy, syfi" he replied putting the key in the slot and turning it the wrong way, I chuckled loudly as he got confused "I turned it the wrong way didn't I?" he asked turning to look me in the eye "yep" I laughed "ahh shut up you twat" he looked back at the door and twisted the key the right way this time "ahh is little Laurence annoyed?" I chuckled he pushed me and I lost my balance and fell flat on my arse "owwwww" I said laying down on my back cause if the pain in my ass "ahh is little Kemp in pain?" he said taking the piss out of me like I had done to him "screw you" I shouted as he opened the door "ok meet me in my bedroom in half an hour" he chuckled walking in and closing the door on my face _`oh Laurence please let that be true`_ "hey brain spell this out S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T" I spelled it out over and over again until I heard Laurence shout "you coming in or sleeping outside tonight?" he chuckled, "my ass still hurts" I shouted back getting up and opening the door to see Laurence was out the kitchen grabbing both of us a beer and a menu for the kebab shop "so here is your carling and what ya want from the kebab shop?" he asked handing me my carling "ummm shall we just order a pizza?" I suggested "ITS PIZZA MOTHAFUCKERS!" he partially yelled "stop copying Harry" I shouted smacking him across the head still not enough to hurt but enough to annoy him "just hurry up and order" he growled chucking me the phone `_it hit me in the crotch`_ "ah that hurt" I shouted as he walked up stairs "it was ment to" he shouted back "what pizza d'you want?" I asked "um pepperoni" he yelled back "your gonna wake the fucking neighbours" I chuckled and then began dialling the number "hiya can I order a 12 inch pepperoni pizza please with a box of chips?" I told the lady on the other end "yeah sure order for..?" she asked "Kemp and…" _I thought I might be a twat and make Laurence go out and get it`_ "hello sir" she asked "oh sorry for collection please" I replied "ok it will be ready in about 10 minutes" she informed me "ok thank you" I said before hanging up the phone "hey Laurence we gotta go collect it" I yelled up to him "ahh what" he groaned "sorry dude" I laughed `_not sorry at all`_ "luckily its only down the road" I informed him "okay" he shouted down at me.

Well about 5 minutes we decided to set off and begin our walk "so Laurence what movie do you wanna watch we still haven't decided" I informed him "actually I don't wanna watch a movie any more" he replied, "what do you mean?" I asked confusion written all over my face `_not really just an expression`_ "I'll tell you when we've eaten our food" he smiled `_what is he up too` _I thought but didn't pay much attention to it as my stomach growled "im hungrier then I thought" I laughed holding my stomach "I noticed, I heard your stomach too" he laughed "oh fair enough" I replied.

"its cold" Laurence complained "you've got no blood in your veins" I laughed giving him a playful shove "no I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if I didn't" he replied continuing to walk to the kebab shop "its an expression" I replied walking faster to keep up with him, we got to the kebab shop and immediately warmed up when we entered as it was hot in their. "order for Kemp?" I asked as I approached the counter "yes here you go" a women with long black hair tied tightly in a bobble said handing me a bag and a box "that will be £8.50" she said "I got my wallet out and paid her receiving my change shortly after "lets go" I beamed walking out the door "your way to hypo for your own good" Laurence laughed.

TIME LAPS-AFTER THEY ATE THE PIZZA

"So what did you wanna tell me" I asked turning to face him "huh?" he asked confused "when we were walking to the kebab you wanted to tell me something" I reminded him "oh yeah well Kier it's just that… I like you" he whispered "say that last part again" I told him "I like you Kier, a lot" he admitted "wow" I said looking at my feet "I like you too" I shouted jumping on top of him and connecting my lips with his, we stayed like that for what felt like hours and we only broke apart for air "really did you just…?" "Kiss you, and yes, yes I did" I finished his sentence for him "I love you Kier" he said, "I love you too" I replied getting up and pulling him by the arm to my room.

"You wanna…" I looked over his shoulder pointing towards the bed "you know?" I asked he just nodded in reply. I kissed his lips again before beginning my quest lower and kissing his jaw line, then down his neck "shirt off" I commanded, he obeyed and took it clean off, "better?" he asked "much" I replied kissing down his chest as I pushed him backwards making him land on the bed.

"You sure about this?" I asked "why? Aren't you" he asked flipping us so he was on top of me "I've always been more of the dominating type" he laughed starting to un-button my shirt "right you wanna go natural or…?" he asked clearly not wanting to finish his sentence "sure" I replied "it's gonna hurt a little" he informed me "I know" I told him "okay then honey" he replied kissing down my neck and chest making me moan and arch "oh someone likes that" Laurence laughed reaching the hem of my trousers "mmhmm" was my only reply I couldn't form words to say how I was feeling. "You ready babe?" he asked `_I could tell he was staling to make me beg so I decided I would`_ "please Laurence just fuck me" I begged "oh someone's a little begging whore" he smiled looking up at me before un-zipping my trousers and pulled them down, "wow" he said as he saw my member through my boxers "is that for me?" he asked slipping his hand under my boxers "only you" I moaned "good boy" he chuckled "please Laurence" I begged again "ok honey I'll put you out of your misery" said as he pulled down my boxers "right this is gonna hurt like a bitch at first but it will get better, trust me" he winked "just do it, I don't care if it will hurt" I begged grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss me again.

He lifted my legs slightly and I rapped them round his waist, I felt his tip go against my entrance and he pushed into me quite quickly but it felt so good "oh god Laurence more" I begged as he bit into my shoulder "wow you are a little beggar aren't you" he laughed thrusting into me hard, fast, rough and deep "oh my god Laurence" I screamed "ahh Kier your so tight" he moaned closing his eyes and thrusting in again and again hitting my spot every time "ahh Laurence im close" I moaned grabbing the sheets beneath me "so what will happen if I do this"? He asked reaching forward and grabbing my member pumping me in time with his thrusts, I screamed out in pleasure as he hit my spot sending me over the edge. Not long after he came to filling me with his cum, he collapsed on top of me clearly tired "that was amazing" he commented "you were amazing" was my only reply, he pulled out of me and laid beside me cuddling up to me and wrapping an arm around my waist "I do love you though Kier" he said looking me in the eye "I love you too" I replied kissing he cheek "now get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning" I told him as I sung him to sleep….

**OK GUYS I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER THAT LUCY LEFT AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WROTE SO I MIGHT BE GETTING BETTER PLEASE COMMENT MANY THANX **

**NIKKI xXx**


End file.
